Kingdom of Galgastan
The Kingdom of Galgastan is a political faction in ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together''. Comprised of the Galgastan people and led by regent Leundar Balbatos, its one of the three Valerian factions involved in the Heim Conflict. Galgastan is landlocked in the central territories of the Valerian Isles. Seperated from the Bakram-Valerian Kingdom and the Walister territories by the Burnham Massif, the only entrance from the east is through the Psonji Weald, a primordial forest. Its stronghold, Coritanae Keep, is landlocked, with supplies entering through the port towns of Asyton and Balmamusa. Most of the land is swamp-like in the south and east of the kingdom, with snowy tundras and plains to the north. The history of this kingdom is closely tied to that of the former Kingdom of Coritanae. During Dorgalua's Great War the lord of Coritanae, Count Orlandeau, was slain in battle and his territories conquered by the Kingdom of Brigantys, which later fell and was unified into the Kingdom of Valeria. After the royal family was extinguished, Hierophant Leundar Balbatos established the Kingdom of Galgastan, constituted of the former Coritanae and Brigantys territories, and installed himself as regent under the pretense of guiding the young descendant of Count Orlandeau, the supposed ruler of Galgastan. Hierophant Balbatos declared a "blood war" against the Walister people, with the intention of taking the southern territories and erradicating the Walister. He also became infamous among his people for his extremely heavy-handed policies, in particular his tendency to order the incarceration of any soldier or civilian who displayed the slightest doubt over his actions and his establishment of forced labor camps such as Balmamusa. While the Galgastan got an advantage over the Walister by imprisoning their lord, Duke Juda Ronwey, in Almorica Castle, a fledgling group of soldiers, led by Denam Pavel and aided by Xenobian exiles, rescued the duke and turned the tide of war. Despite some of the Walister Resistance's failings, the continuous resentment built up by the Hierophant's atrocities led to some of the Galgastani to organize their own rebellion against him; this internal strife was benefitial for the Walister, and soon they cornered and neutralized the Hierophant. Those few loyal to the Hierophant quickly scrambled to organize in Coritanae Keep, while Galgastani rebels took the young Coritanae lord to safety. The remnants of Coritanae were then defeated by the Walister, putting and end to the "blood war". Near the end of the war the Galgastani, along with the Walister and Bakram, were unified by Denam Morne and his army against the Dark Knights Loslorien and the influence of the Holy Lodissian Empire. Once Lodis was expelled, the Kingdom of Valeria was reconstituted under the rule of Queen Versalia Oberyth, putting an end to the hostilities. Notable Members * Hierophant Leundar Balbatos - Leader of the Galgastan. Either he's captured and executed by the Walister (Chaotic Route) or commits suicide after his defeat at Brigantys Castle (Lawful Route). * Xaebos Ronsenbach - High Commander of the Galgastan. After his lord's defeat he attempts to continue the war against the Walister, but is slain in a last stand at Coritanae's Keep. * Nybeth Obdilord - Necromancer of the Galgastan. His loyalty is only for those who can fund his studies, and abandoned the Hierophant once he became an inconvenience. * Cassandra Obdilord - Necromancer of the Galgastan. Was slain by Denam's Order in her attempt to avenge her daughter's death. * Moldova Obdilord - Necroprentice of the Galgastan, engaged to Hektor Didarro. Was slain by Denam's Order at Krysaro. * Cressida Obdilord - Necroprentice of the Galgastan. Either she's slain in battle by Denam's Order (Neutral Route) or rescued and recruited by them (Chaotic Route). * Briam Didarro - Patriarch of the Didarro family. He opposed the Hierophant's policies and set the prisoners of Brigantys free, but took his own life due to his oath of honor. * Hektor Didarro - Knight of Galgastan. Either he stays loyal to the Galgastan and dies in battle at Brigantys (Chaotic Route) or becomes dissillutioned with the Hierophant's rule and helps the Walister reach Brigantys where he lays down his life due to his oath of honor (Lawful Route). * Agares Bazin - Knight of Galgastan. Was slain by Denam's Order at Almorica Castle. * Orba Brondel - Wizard and famed professor and artist of Galgastan. Was slain by Denam's Order at Tynemouth Hill. * Garba Brondel - Wizard and famed political philosopher of Galgastan. Was slain by Denam's Order in his attempt to avenge his brother's death. * Dukas Windelband Gatialo - Infamous Terror Knight of Galgastan. Was slain by Denam's Order either en route to Coritanae Keep or in Coritanae Keep if he escaped. * Daesi Apollinaire - Knight of Galgastan. Was slain by Denam's Order in a last stand at Coritanae Keep if Dukas Windelband Gatialo was killed in Tynemouth Hill. * Jeunan Avertif - Former commander of the Wyrmknights of Galgastan. Was imprisoned at Brigantys for aiding the Galgastan rebels, and later joins Denam's Order to atone for his war crimes. Category:Nations Category:Let Us Cling Together